


Sacrificio

by PlumStardust



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Blood and Gore, La misma playlist en repetición creo este fic, M/M, No es brujería en si, No había dormido en varias horas, Oneshot, Samhain, Sólo una excusa para matar personajes, Witchcraft, this is not accurate to witchcraft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumStardust/pseuds/PlumStardust
Summary: Taemin tarareaba mientras tomaba un poco de salvia del tarro que había abierto segundos antes. El sol caía por el horizonte, coloreando de anaranjado el interior de la pequeña cabaña. No era remotamente la hora aún, pero debía empezar a alistarse. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, abriendo la mosquitera que daba hacia las escaleras. Casi se sentía como caminar hacia el altar en el día de su boda. El amor que sentía por Minho nunca disminuía, ni la sensación cálida en la base de su pecho cada vez que le encontraba por primera vez una vez más.2minOne-shot
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin





	Sacrificio

**Author's Note:**

> Este especial de halloween surgió después de leer una serie de fics donde mataban a mis personajes favoritos una y otra vez, muchas noches sin dormir aceptablemente bien, y escuchar la misma playlist en repeteción.
> 
> Sugiero altamente escuchar esta versión que puse de Lay All Your Love On Me mientras se lee este capítulo.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> 1\. No es mi intención ofender a nadie con respecto a sus creencias, investigué algo del tema con alguien que sabe. Me interesaría saber más al respecto, sin embargo por ahora decidí irme por lo fantasioso-spooky, así que no es preciso en cuanto a pensamientos(creencias), acciones y formas de actuar.
> 
> 2\. No quiero adelantar mucho de la historia, pero es mi deber decir que si eres una persona sensible, tal vez no te sientas del todo cómo@ leyendo esto.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo! Y feliz Halloween ^^🎃✨🌕🍂🍁

Taemin tarareaba mientras tomaba un poco de salvia del tarro que había abierto segundos antes. Agrego un poco de las hojas secas en el mortero que sostenía en la otra mano, volviendo a cerrar su frasco. Le gustaba mantener sus ingredientes en buen estado, aunque nunca tenía lo suficiente como para que se le echaran a perder si los dejaba descuidados a la intemperie. 

Dio una pirueta, alejándose de ese estante, siguiendo el ritmo de Pas de deux que se escuchaba desde su laptop al fondo de la habitación. Le encantaba Tchaikovski, y adoraba en especial esa pieza del Cascanueces, una que estaba hecha para demostrar la conexión entre Clara y el Cascanueces. Por supuesto, ese no era su Pas de deux preferido, aunque todavía no estaba del todo seguro de cuál vendría siendo. Sonrió, caminando sobre la punta de sus pies, hasta llegar a la gaveta que ahora requería abrir. Recogió de un tazó las raíces de sauce que había recolectado a principios de Mabon, estaban secas ahora, y perfectas para usarse. 

Cambió el ritmo de sus pasos, cuando su playlist cambió a Chopin. Le gustaba tener el shuffle encendido, así nunca sabría de qué estado de ánimo llegaría a estar. Además, así nunca olvidaría una de sus muchas melodías preferidas. Volvió a tararear, acercándose al mesón donde tenía todo ya dispuesto. Un poco de sábila fue agregada a su mezcla.

El sol caía por el horizonte, coloreando de anaranjado el interior de la pequeña cabaña. Taemin adoraba esa vista, la conocía desde pequeño, desde que su abuela lo había llevado ahí por primera vez para mostrarle lo maravilloso que era el ciclo de la vida. 

Martajó las plantas que había en su mortero, hasta convertirlas en una pasta bastante espesa, en ningún momento dejando de tararear la música que se escuchaba a lo lejos. Dejó la mezcla junto a lo demás, asegurándose de repasarlo una segunda vez en su lista mental. Ya estaba todo preparado, sólo faltaba que el momento se acercara. 

El viento fresco de otoño se enredaba con las hojas de los árboles, a veces tirando demasiado fuerte como para desprender unas cuantas y dejarlas caer bajo su propio peso. El naranja del cielo se convirtió en un lavanda profundo que terminó sangrando en aquel azul ultramarino de la noche clara, antes de ser un franco color negro manchado en pequeños destellos titilantes. Danse Macabre empezó a reproducirse, enviando pequeños escalofríos por la piel de Taemin hasta subir por su espalda corriendo hasta la base de su nuca. Sonrió, amando la sensación.

Había algo en el otoño, quizás la inminente muerte de las cosas, que le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca. Quizás era el aroma en el aire, o el color intenso de la luna llena de octubre -la última luna de octubre-, que renovaban sus energías. Un último paso, el último movimiento de las hojas en los árboles antes de caer, ese pequeño esfuerzo extra que va antes del final. Taemin siempre lo admiró, así como admiró a su abuela al criarlo por tantos años, hasta su propio final. 

No era remotamente la hora aún, pero debía empezar a alistarse. Se alzó de la silla donde se había sentado a ver el atardecer antes, girándose hacia los gabinetes inferiores. Tomó su tetera, llenándola de agua y colocándola a fuego bajo antes de salir de ahí. Subió el volumen de la música en su camino por la cabaña, dirigiéndose a la pequeña y única recámara que había en la cabaña. Sobre la cama se encontraba su maleta, esa maleta de mano que podía facilitarle tanto la vida, cuando necesitaba viajar rápido. Tomó su cambio de ropa, extendiéndolo sobre la cama para deshacerle cualquier arruga que se hubiese formado en el camino. También sacó la loción de azahares que tanto adoraba, y que sabía era la indicada para el momento. Por último, rebuscó hasta el fondo de su maleta, sacando el pequeño bote con sales y pétalos de flores que usaría en la bañera. Necesitaba bañarse con ellos, o nada tendría sentido.

El agua caliente llenó la bañera, siendo rápidamente preparada. Taemin se desvistió, dejando caer sus ropas a mitad del cuarto de baño, introduciéndose en la bañera hasta quedar totalmente bajo el agua. Ojos cerrados, respiración sostenida. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se empezaba a ir de sí mismo, relajándose, deshaciéndose. Era como el otoño, muriendo un poco para eventualmente renacer en cuanto se alzara y lograra respirar de nuevo, su cuerpo regresando a la vida, moviéndose bajo el agua, buscando agarrarse de los costados de la bañera. Se tomó su tiempo hasta terminar de bañarse, sintiéndose listo entonces.

Se perfumó, a conciencia, porque sabía que era su favorito. Siempre lo era, y era algo que Taemin nunca olvidaría de él. Cubriéndose con sus ropas de color negro, pantalones y un enorme suéter con cuello de tortuga que Taemin siempre amaba arremangarse hasta los codos los puños de lana. Descalzo, eso sí. Le gustaba la sensación del césped en sus pies, y a su abuela nunca le importó mucho que él desde pequeño anduviera descalzo al rededor. Definitivamente, en días tan especiales como este, la extrañaba más. Ella le había enseñado todo en la vida, le había dado un propósito, y sólo por eso no nunca dejaría de existir, porque Taemin la recordaba siempre. Exhaló, secándose su cabello castaño rojizo, estaba algo esponjado y revuelto, pero esa era su forma natural, así que no se preocupó demasiado en peinarlo. Además, él siempre había dicho que se veía bonito así, y era lo menos que podía hacer, lucir bonito en esta noche.

Hablando de él, Taemin exhaló. Mentiría si decía que su corazón no se apretaba un poco al pensar en él. Pero debía ser valiente, era necesario, era su deber. Salió del baño, escuchando como la tetera chillaba avisando que el agua hervía. La sacó del fuego, abriendo rápidamente la tapa para agregar clavo, kava kava, valeriana, y otras cuantas cosas más. Debía dejarle reposar por al menos unos minutos. Miró el reloj de pared que colgaba a un lado del pequeño refrigerador que había llegado a la cabaña apenas unos años luego de que se empezaran a comercializar los refrigeradores domésticos. Su abuela se había enojado tanto, diciendo que la tecnología arruinaba todo, pero Taemin no pensaba así. Consideraba que la tecnología les estaba dando una mano para poner todo de regreso a su lugar, siempre y cuando no fuera usada en exceso. Definitivamente el refrigerador ayudó con muchos brebajes, y también a guardar la comida, para esos días en que se quedaba en la cabaña a estudiar los libros que su abuela le daba. 

Ya casi era hora. Sirvió el té en una taza, colocándola sobre el platito que ayudaba a transportarla. Suspiró, sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Su corazón volvió a estrujarse, pero apartó los sentimientos de su cabeza. Debía recordar las palabras de su abuela, aquello que tan puntudamente le dijo cuando descubrió que Taemin había conocido a esa alma que amaría el resto de su vida. Debía mantenerse consciente que de él dependía todo. 

Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, abriendo la mosquitera que daba hacia las escaleras. La cabaña se encontraba en un acantilado, haciendo que se tuviera que bajar para poder acceder al patio trasero. Además de aislarlo de quienes no tenían permitido entrar a la propiedad. La luna y las estrellas le saludaron, titilantes en el cielo, iluminando su camino como farolas que le indicaban el final de a donde debía llegar. Sonrió un poco, observando su camino. Casi se sentía como caminar hacia el altar en el día de su boda. Sólo que no era así. Y nunca lo sería.

A mitad del patio trasero, bajo un cedro, una mesa era iluminada por un círculo de velas que habían sido puestas en un círculo a su al rededor. Cada vela se encontraba bajo un punto específico en la rueda del año que había sido dibujada con tiza, marcando estación correspondiente. Y, sobre la mesa, lo más importante, aquello tan valioso para Taemin.

Choi Minho.

Su respiración tranquila empezó a acelerarse poco a poco, conforme lograba despertarse. Taemin se acercó, dejando la taza de té un momento, para ayudarle a incorporarse.

-¿Taemin? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre...?- Minho exhaló, tratando de tocarse la cabeza. Le palpitaba, así como sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Es tan sólo que sus párpados estaban tan pesados, que abrirlos para comprobar lo que sucedía le parecía casi una misión imposible.

-Tranquilo cariño, todo está bien.- Taemin susurró, llevando la taza de té a los labios del contrario, obligándole a ver. - Todo estará bien dentro de poco.

-No...¿qué dices?- Trató de resistirse, de no beber eso que Taemin le estaba dando. Tenía vagos recuerdos de estar bebiendo eso por un largo rato ya, sólo no podía poner nada junto. No podía recordar qué estaban haciendo antes de que todo estuviera oscuro. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro? Quiso decir algo más, pero incluso exhalar era demasiado pesado y cansado. No se dio cuenta, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia una vez más.

-Tranquilo Min, tengo que limpiar tus heridas antes de poder continuar.- Exhaló por lo bajo, cepillando con sus dedos el flequillo color azabache que cubría la frente de su amante. -Necesito que duermas por ahora.- Le besó en la mejilla, colocándole de regreso recostado sobre la mesa. 

Regresó a la cabaña, subiendo los escalones arriba, y preguntándose si tal vez debería de empujar un poco más la regla de su abuela de no tecnología, y tal vez instalar un elevador. Detestaba tener que subir las escaleras. Gruñó por lo bajo, empujando la mosquitera con ambas manos al entrar. Hubiese seguido refunfuñando, si no hubiera notado la canción que su reproductor de música estaba tocando ahora. La música clásica había quedado de lado, y ahora sonaba esa canción pop sueca de los ochenta, que hacía reír con algo maldad a Taemin cada que la escuchaba. Quizás no se trataba de la canción en sí, sino de aquella extraña edición que alguien había echo en internet y subido para el disfrute popular. De cualquier forma en que haya sido, realmente disfrutaba de escuchar Lay All Your Love On Me de ABBA, y más cuando era esa versión con gritos de alguien en el fondo de la canción; le hacían sonreír de manera ligera. 

Con su humor renovado, tomó la mezcla que había hecho antes, cerrillas, y un par de tazones más, balanceándolos en una mano, mientras con la otra se arreglaba un par de mechones rebeldes. Alzó la cabeza, entrando en su papel, para así volver al patio trasero.

Minho dormía. Aun así, Taemin sabía que no sería por mucho. Sólo el suficiente tiempo, lo necesitaba despierto. Colocó los tazones en sus lugares alrededor de la mesa, mucho más cerca que las velas que conformaban el círculo mayor en donde estaban. Nada fuera de su lugar, milimétricamente colocado. Tomando una cerilla, encendió cada vela, iluminando con otro tipo de luz el lugar. Ahora la luna no era lo único que se reflejaba en sus rostros. Taemin pudo ver claramente las sombras que se formaban en el rostro de Minho, oscureciendo sólo un poco sus facciones amables. Deslizó su pulgar a lo largo de la fuerte mandíbula, sintiendo su corazón revolotear como siempre lo hacía. Minho era más como un gigante amable, que como un gañan. Y aun así, la pequeña cortada en su labio inferior lo hacía lucir tan bien, hacía que casi le perdonara por haber peleado esa segunda vez que le dio el brebaje. Acarició la herida, suavemente, sonriendo con ternura. 

Suspiró, recordándose que tenía ya poco tiempo y debía ponerse a trabajar. Limpió con la mezcla que preparó antes las heridas que Minho tenía en sus brazos, piernas, e incluso aquel par bastante cercano a su cuello. Además de ser antiséptica, permitiría que las heridas se mantuvieran frescas, al menos lo suficiente como para vibrar con aquel llamativo color rojo. Como el color de la luna. 

Exhaló, su aliento temblando un poco, mientras tomaba aquella daga guardada entre sus ropas desde temprano. Tomó el brazo izquierdo de Minho, pinchándole desde la parte superior de su antebrazo, justo debajo del codo, y arrastrando el filo hasta su muñeca. 

Minho abrió los ojos, ahogándose en un grito al sentir aquel filo abrir su piel. No podía moverse mucho, sólo mirar con horror el contexto en el que estaba sumergido. Taemin dejaba que la sangre de su brazo se mezclara en el tazón con aquella extraña mezcla de aroma fuerte, soltándole cuando hubo sido más que suficiente. Minho no era capaz de moverse, por más que lo intentara, por más que el dolor repiqueteara cada uno de sus nervios, replicándose en su cerebro como un zumbido desesperante. Tampoco era capaz de ver como su brazo sangraba por la mesa, permitiendo que su sangre cayera directo a uno de los tazones que Taemin había colocado en el suelo momentos antes.

-Taemin…AHHH.- Su garganta se secó en un grito, al sentir cómo una vez su carne era abierta a la fuerza; esta vez el otro brazo, cayendo flácido al otro lado de la mesa, derramándose hasta otro de los tazones. Claro que Minho no fue capaz de ver esto último. 

Con la poca fuerza que tenía apenas y pudo lograr alzar la cabeza para seguir a Taemin, sintiendo cómo el cuchillo se clavaba esta vez en su muslo derecho, abriéndose paso hasta su rodilla. Mordió con fuerza su lengua, evitando gritar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el profuso dolor, nublando su vista. Extrañamente, las hendiduras en la mesa no permitían que su sangre manchara los shorts y camisa blancos que llevaba puestos. Ni siquiera era lo que llevaba puesto cuando se reunió con Taemin, ¿hacía cuento Taemin le había cambiado de ropa? ¿Cómo? No estaba seguro, pero recordaba haber despertado un par de veces entre momentos, todo siendo no más que un borrón de imágenes y ruidos.

Terminó por dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la mesa. Dolía, no podía moverse ni siquiera para intentar protegerse. Y entonces le vio, Taemin se colocó a la cabeza de la mesa, mirándole desde arriba. Tragó duro, su boca estaba seca, apenas dejando escapar su voz en quejidos.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Su voz quebrada se rasgó en la última parte, con los obvio sentimientos de temor. ¿Cómo el dulce y lindo chico con el que salía ya hacía seis meses se había convertido en un sádico secuestrador?

-Oh cariño…- Taemin suspiró cansado, aún así liberando una pequeña sonrisa al final. -Porque tengo qué.- Explicó de manera sencilla. -Las cosas tienen su principio y su fin, pero no pueden pasar de un estado al otro, sin la ayuda correspondiente.- Usó sus nudillos para acariciar la mejilla de Minho suavemente, terminando por volverle a cepillar su flequillo. 

-Por favor, no…- Exhaló el alto. Se sentía cansado, exhausto. Quizás ahora se trataba de la pérdida de sangre, en vez de las muchas infusiones de té que el delgado chico le estuvo proporcionando. -Por favor…Sé que me amas…

Taemin mordió su labio inferior, suspirando. ¿Por qué siempre era tan difícil? 

-Por supuesto que te amo.- Afirmó. Tomó la mezcla que había hecho con la pasta y la sangre de Minho, hundiendo sus dedos índice y medio en ella. -Pero Min, amor, esto es aún más grande que tú y yo.- Entonces empezó a dibujar sobre la frente de Minho, un rombo, que cruzó con una línea recta hasta bajar por el puente de la nariz. Luego en su mejilla derecha, una línea recta, y justo casi al final la cruzó con una bifurcación, dividiendo la línea en tres caminos. En su mejilla derecha, dibujó un círculo, atravesado sólo tres cuartas partes. 

-Taemin…No…- Insistió, sus lágrimas al fin deslizándose fuera de sus ojos. -¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

Taemin soportó una risilla, por lo bajo, sabiendo que no sería propio del ritual si se encontraba fuera de su protocolo. Es tan sólo que años de escuchar la misma pregunta, en vez de hacerle crecer aburrido de ella, le hacían sentir mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, casi como si fuera la primera vez. 

Su abuela le había enseñado lo importante de los rituales, lo importante de su papel, para que todo siguiera en su lugar, para que su gente viviera. El paso de los años había causado una enorme disminución en el número de creyentes y practicantes, pero eso no le había hecho disminuir su fe en que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Porque todo son ciclos, y para nacer, hay que morir.

-No te preocupes, Min. Te volveré a encontrar, siempre lo hago.- Le aseguró, agachándose sólo un poco para besarle ligeramente en los labios. Minho le miraba con pánico y preocupación; y, aunque su propio corazón se apretujaba, no era con el mismo miedo que Minho estaba demostrando hacia la muerte, ni por el hecho de tener que hacer lo que se debía hacer, sino por tener que volver a empezar la búsqueda una vez más.

Tenía que admitir que se estaba volviendo un poco flojo con el paso de los años.

Pero, el amor que sentía por Minho nunca disminuía, ni la sensación cálida en la base de su pecho cada vez que le encontraba por primera vez una vez más. Eso fue lo que le impulsó a repasar con su pulgar la línea de la mandíbula de Minho, en una última caricia, antes de colocar su mano sobre aquel pecho para mantenerle quieto.

-Taemin…por favor no…

Rogó una última vez, entre lágrimas, falto totalmente de aire. No hubo expresión facial alguna que pudiera demostrar el verdadero terror que sintió al ver cómo Taemin alzaba su daga, reflejando la poca luz a su alrededor. Sus mirada gritó lo que su boca, gorgoteos de sangre salpicando el lugar, mientras Taemin deslizaba la cuchilla a lo largo del cuello de Minho. 

Para traer la vida, primero hay que traer la muerte.

Taemin alzó la mirada, directo hacia la cámara que se sostenía un poco más allá del altar en un tripie, parpadeando una lucecita roja de transmisión. Sabía que le observaban, que le admiraban al otro lado del video, esperando con porque terminara de completar el sacrificio en la víspera del Samhain. Dejó que la sangre se drenara, llenando cada tazón hasta su límite. Sólo debía hacerlo, cerrar el ciclo. Minho era el mejor sacrificio, porque le amaba, y deseaba que renaciera más de lo que deseaba que todo renaciera en el Ostara. Y si sacrificarlo significaba también que estuviera por siempre a su lado, ser su creador y verdugo, Taemin no había dudo ni un poco en seguir sus creencias. 

Al final tomó el tazón con sangre a la cabeza de la mesa, alzándolo a la luz de la luna. Tomó sólo un corto trago, para completar todo. El ciclo reiniciaría a partir de ahora. Yule, con la muerte, Imbolc con su creación, y luego Ostara en su momento de nacer. Minho era de nuevo parte de todo, y por ende parte de Taemin. 

Quizás era esa la lección más importante que debía predicar, el aceptar que las cosas son un ciclo, que llegan a su fin, que luego renacen, que los sacrificios son necesarios. Amar la muerte tanto como la vida. Y que, aunque a veces parecen decisiones difíciles de tomar, al final siempre se toma la mejor decisión. Cómo él cuando decidió transmitir por primera vez uno de sus sacrificios.

Su abuela había odiado tanto la tecnología, pero gracias a esta, su pueblo había podido resurgir entre las cenizas. Reiniciar su ciclo. Había descubierto que existían algunos pocos más de su tipo repartidos alrededor del mundo, <> como fueran llamados. Los nombres variaban entre idiomas, pero al final del día eran lo mismo, había sido Taemin quien logró conectarlos entre todos. Y todos habían encontrado en Taemin ese líder que pensaban nunca verían, quien lograra mostrarles el camino de regreso. Así que, si era necesario el usar la tecnología, a pesar de que estuviera en contra de las creencias de su abuela, era otro sacrificio que Taemin estaba dispuesto a hacer.

¿Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ta-Dah!
> 
> Me cansé de matar a Taemin ahaha, ahora era turno de Minho >u<
> 
> Y he leído demasiada fantasía últimamente, así que henos aquí. Espero les haya gustado :D
> 
> 🎃✨🌕🍂🍁🎃✨🌕🍂🍁🎃✨🌕🍂🍁🎃✨🌕🍂🍁🎃✨🌕🍂🍁🎃✨🌕🍂🍁🎃✨🌕🍂🍁🎃✨🌕🍂🍁


End file.
